


The Little Witch Boy and His Familiar

by Geritashipper123



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cat Spock, Developing Relationship, Familiars, Familiars are considered strange, Fluff, Frank is a dick, Kids, M/M, Magic, Memory Altering, Protective Jim, Protective Spock, Sam is a dick, Spock and Jim have a special bond, The world still doesnt know about witches, Witch Jim, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/pseuds/Geritashipper123
Summary: "And he can’t explain it, he can’t define it, can’t even describe it but something in his chest said to choose this one."Jim Kirk has no clue how to be a witch, and when his brother leaves he really has no clue what to do. His only friend and companion is a small black cat.Spock ran away from home, ended up on earth. He meets a little witch with blue eyes.The two become closer than close, and stronger together. But the universe is dead set on tearing them apart, and these two will have to rely on their own powers and one another to stick together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy. 
> 
> This first chapter is kind of short- they get longer. this story is probably gonna be pretty long because their gonna have a lot of adventures- it's gonna ROCK
> 
> Dedicated to the original witch- Hermione.

Jim is seven and brother is leaving.

His mother has barely been home for years, and now Sam is walking away too. Winona couldn’t look at either of them- never mind that she was supposed to ensure that Jim and Sam knew how to manage their magic and how to do spells. Never mind that Sam is supposed to teach him in his mother's absence. Never mind that Frank thought that magic was freaky, that he was living proof why witches kept their powers secret. Sam was _still_ leaving him all alone

Jim is pretty sure he's about to cry.

“Sammy _please_ \- who else is gonna teach me! Who else is gonna care for me- you can't leave!” Jim is begging, clinging to Sam’s arm as he tries to walk off the farm and out of Jim’s life. Jim can’t let him go, he won't. He will _not_ be left alone, not again, not like _this-_ Sam sighs, stops walking and for a moment Jim’s heart grows. _He did it._ Sam’s gonna-

“Jimmy, I can't stay here anymore.”

Jim freezes, eyes widening and filling with tears. “No.” He whispers, pleading now and tugging on sam’s sleeve “no no _no_ please Sammy! Please don't leave me alone like this- with _Uncle Frank-!”_ He blinks, and tears slip out of his eyes- their big and blue. “Sammy _please_. Magic’s the only thing I got here! You’re leaving and you’re taking my magic training with you!” He begs. His voice goes soft “Don't take that from me too."

Sam’s eyes soften sadly, and he crouched in front of him. “Okay… okay, I have an idea. Hold on to me?” Jim hugs him around the neck, closing his eyes as Sam whispers the transportation incant. He feels the world around them shift, and he shivers as cold air creeps under his tee shirt. He opens his eyes- they're in a dark alley, cobblestone. “Where are we?” He asks, Sam rising and taking his hand. “Germany.” Sam said “near a wizard market. Tell me, what do you know about familiars?”

“Their animals, but also humans.” Jim began “They can form a bond with a witch and when they do the witch becomes stronger. Their very smart, and it’s the witch’s job to protect their familiar.” He looked up at him “Am I right?” He asked, and Sam nodded.

“That's pretty good kid. A familiar can teach you, protect you…” He looked over “You’re going to get a familiar.” Jim’s eyes went huge and Sam knocked on a brick with his knuckle. A door appeared, and Jim shivered the way he always did at a show of magic. This market was a single room, filled with baskets and cages. A single man sat in a chair, smoking a pipe. He looked up when they came in. He said something in german, and Sam replied before turning to Jim. “Choose carefully.” He said “You can’t change this.”

Jim swallowed and looked around, going up to the various cages and tanks and standing on his toes to look in the baskets. There were animals of every kind- dogs, lizards, snakes, cats, everything. “What about their human selves?” Jim asks “How do I know what their like?” He expected Sam to answer, but the man in the chair did in thickly accented standard. “If you make zhem trust you, you vill meet zhem.” Jim swallowed again, turning back to the basket he was standing next to. He kept walking around, looking at each one. He supposed he was going for a puppy- he liked dogs, and they were cute and…

And then, he heard this tiny little hiss. He paused. Curled in the corner of a basket was a hissing little ball of fur. It’s back was arched, clearly threatening the larger cat who had approached it. The other cat came towards him again, and a little black paw shot out and hit the larger cat right on the nose. Chastised, the larger kitten scampered away as best it in the rather small basket. The little ball of fur uncurled slightly, and Jim saw that it was a boy cat, black with white paws and white ears and a white tail tip. The kitten looked up at him- his eyes were dark brown, with pupils like coals. There was… something in those eyes. Jim’s hand reached out of its own provocation, and he gently rested his fingers on top of his head. The cat didn’t hiss, didn’t react. He stood still for a moment, then raised his head and pushed his nose against Jim’s palm.

“It is just as important zhat zhe animal picks zhe vitch as zhe vitch picks zhe animal.” Said the german man, and Jim looked at him and then back at the cat. He was staring up at him, and Jim moved his hand back before standing on his toes and carefully lifted the kitten out of the basket. The cat stared at him, unblinking. He curled his legs in so holding him was easier for Jim.

And he can’t explain it, he can’t define it, can’t even describe it but _something_ in his chest said _choose this one._

He turns back to the old man “I’d like this one please.” He said, and the man nodded once, inclining his head and waving a gentle hand. He mumbled an incant and a litter box, scratching post, bed, food and water bowls, and a rubber mouse all appeared by Jim’s feet. “Zose are magic.” Said the man “Zhe litter box kleans itself, zhe food bowl will automatically fill, when he is human he vill eat human food. Jou must fill zhe water bowl when empty. Clean him using sonics.” The man instructed.

“What’s his name?” Jim asked, and the man smiled. “Zhat is jour job to find out. If jou are patient, he will tell jou himself.”

They left, and Sam helped Jim sneak all the stuff in and hide it in his closet. He cast an incant on the closet so that Frank couldn’t find it. The kitten sat curled on Jim’s bed the whole time, not making a peep. When they were finished, Jim turned and looked up at his brother. “Sammy?” He whispered, and Sam shook his head. “The cat will teach you.” He said “And he’ll protect you and help you- You’ll be good here.” Jim swallowed thickly “But Sam-”

“I gotta go Jimmy.” Sam said, shaking his head. He placed a hand on the top of Jim’s head, ruffled his hair. “You’re gonna be fine.” He whispered, and before Jim could respond Sam had whispered his Incant and disappeared. Jim stared at the spot where Sam had just been standing, and sunk to his knees.

Jim is seven and his brother has left. He presses his face into his hands and clenches his fingers so they’re pressed into his temple and forehead, and he cries.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come visit me on Tumblr www.flamingbluepanda.tumblr.com
> 
> See ya!


End file.
